Notes
by BookWyrrm
Summary: Lily is bored one History of Magic class and she decides to write notes the only other person she knows  James. What happens? LExJP pairing Oneshot.


**Notes**

Summary: Lily is bored out of her mind one History of Magic class. So what does she do? Write notes of course! Set during Marauders Era, seventh year. JPxLE pairing.

**A/N: I don't own anything recognizable. Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me. cries**

Lily was bored. It was History of Magic, and Professor Binns seemed to have forgotten that he had already read that chapter on Giant wars the previous lesson. But what do you expect from a ghost teacher? She wished that she had had the sense to ditch this lesson and simply go to the Library to get some work done. The quill and parchment that she had pulled out for notetaking that class sat uselessly upon the wooden desk.

Sighing, she turned to stare out of the window and her eyes inevitably caught a pair of hazel ones. James Potter's eyes.

He grinned cheekily at her, while she threw a disgusted look over at him. Why he had taken History of Magic was beyond her, but she knew that it wasn't for any future endeavors. Nope, all that James Potter wanted to do was stare shamelessly over at his 'love'. Ugh. She turned back to Professor Binns, who continued to drone on.

"In 1713, the giant Carcus, leader of the mountain going tribe of Eraquet, decided to wage war on their neighbours in a quest for more land..."

_Oh god._ she found herself thinking. _He's saying the EXACT SAME THING AS YESTERDAY!_ Why, oh why had she chosen History of Magic? Then, the answer hit her. She blushed furiously to herself as it threw itself to the front of her head. She had chosen it simply because, James Potter had chosen it. _Well, I might as well put _that_ choice to some use!_

Grabbing the piece of parchment savagely, she hastily scrawled something on it. Half the class had fallen asleep, so no one noticed her as she resolutely finished her writing and folded it into a shape of an airplane. Picking up her wand from the side of the desk, she charmed it to fly across the room noiselessly and remain hidden until it reached it's mark. Then, she let it loose, and carefully guided it using her wand to James Potter's desk at the other end of the classroom. Resting her head on one arm, she watched as he threw a bemused look at her and then unfolded the parchment.

_What's up?_ it read. James Potter pulled off his glasses and rubbed them furiously against his robes. He had never known that Lily could write so casually. After making sure that no hidden message, or any kind of curse was placed upon the parchment, he was forced to admit the truth. All that she had wanted to do was start a conversation. No yelling, no curses, no "WHY-ARE-YOU-CURSING-SNAPE-AGAIN-POTTER?!"'s. Just pure, simple conversation. Relaxing slightly, he turned it over and wrote upon the back of the parchement, then vanished the writing on the front. Then, using the exact same spells as Lily had, he sent his reply back.

Lily caught the parchment before it hit her desk. She opened it and almost laughed at the reply. So typical, so _James._

**Will you go out with me, my sweet Lily flower?**

Sighing, she wrote back her reply. As usual.

_No, Potter._

And so, began a correspondence. James had to say, he rather liked the Lily that didn't yell at him. He had never ever had a civil conversation with her, ever before. It was either a shouting match, or he was asking her out, and she was replying no.

**Why?**

_Because..._

**Because why?**

_I don't have to explain myself to you, Potter._

**Okay, no one's forcing you. What about Binns huh? I think that becoming a ghost must have given him some kind of brain damage or something.**

_Do you always insult your teachers?_

**Not really. I mean, McGonagall's okay. Just threaten her with the fact that you'll lose the next Quidditch match and she'll let you off the hook any old time. Slughorns okay too, but I have to admit, I do get jealous of him sometimes.**

_Are you serious Potter? You are jealous of Slughorn? Don't be. He's an...dare I say it? Idiot._

**WOW! Lily Evans, insulting a teacher. I've never seen the likes. Anyways, I'm not jealous of Slughorn's looks or personality. Who would be? I'm jealous of the fact that he can devote so much attention to you and **_**you**_** never yell at him.**

_He's a teacher. I don't yell at teachers._

**You just insulted him now.**

_That's different._

**How so?**

_It's just...damn you Potter! Why do I always have to give you excuses for my behavior?_

**Ah, come now, Evans. Don't lose your temper on me again. I've seen you do that too many times.**

_Whatever. You were saying?_

**Oh yes, about our dear Professor Binns. Huh, no one pays him much attention do they?**

_Dumbledoor does._

**That's his job, sweetest.**

_Don't call me that Potter._

**Oh come on, what's with this 'Potter' rubbish? Call me James. I call you Lily.**

_You do so against my wish. But I must admit, Po-er-James, no one does pay the poor guy enough attention._

**Except for maybe you and Remus.**

_Well, didn't he drop the N.E.W.T class?_

**I'm surprised that so many people **_**did**_** take it. I mean, why would they, other than getting an excuse to stare at you?**

_Dunno. So, how's it going with you and whats-her-name?_

She had meant to mention this casually. However, what she didn't expect was the angry reply.

**Why do you care?**

_Er, because I'm trying to make small-talk?_

**Don't. **_**Yvonne**_** told me how you told her I wasn't worth it. A piece of advice, Evans? If you're jealous, please say yes to me, rather than botching up my attempts on having a relationship.**

_I don't mean to break your heart, James. But I don't know the bitch. Oh, and a piece of advice, Potter? Try not to date sluts and cheaters. She was dating about five other guys when she was dating you._

James was stunned at this piece of news.

**How do you know?**

_Hmm...lets see. First of all, I caught her kissing that Jeffrey Gersholm by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You know, the Ravenclaw bloke? Then, she was giggling about something that Slytherin bloke, Parkinson, was saying. They were in an empty classroom during my petrols as Prefect. I don't even want to _think_ about what was happening there. After that, I caught her snogging three different guys, same location as she was Jeffrey Gersholm. Then you. Then, she's stomped all over your poor little heart, which I didn't even have anything to do with._

**She was with that PARKINSON bloke? Are you sure?**

_Pretty sure. Oh, he's a player too. He tried asking me out when I caught them together a few weeks later, snogging._

**He asked YOU OUT!?**

_Can you read? That's what I said._

**Okay, that's IT. He's going to get whats been coming to him for a LONG TIME. HOW DARE HE STEAL MY LILY-FLOWER!!!**

_Don't call me that._

**Sorry.**

_Apology accepted. May I ask a question? Why are you so intent on dating _me_ anyways?_

James grinned widely. He had been waiting for her to ask him that for a long time.

**It's difficult to explain. Do you know the first time I ever met you? When I bumped into your cart at Platform 9 and three-quarters?**

_Vividly._

**Yeah, that's when I saw you. I mean, you were so beautiful. With all that red hair falling all over your face, and those green eyes. Of course, I didn't notice that you were yelling your lungs out at me.**

Lily stared at the parchment, wide-eyed. James Potter, thought that she, Lily Evans was _beautiful?_ She had assumed for a long time that he only felt sorry for her, and wanted to date her as a lost cause. But _beautiful?_ She hadn't expected that.

**Okay, so I couldn't say anything when you were around all year. I decided that I needed to get you to notice me, so I started hexing everyone. I figured that you'd be impressed with my magical abilities, since you were so powerful yourself. In my sixth year, Remus told me that you weren't exactly impressed with me and what I was doing to get attention, and he told me to act more mature. So, I decided that starting seventh year - my last year - I would act as mature as possible, and then ask you out. It was my last chance, after all. So I stopped hexing people for the fun of it, and decided to be nicer over all.**

He was right. He had stopped hexing people, Lily hadn't seen that. Now it seemed so obvious.

_James, I'm sorry. I was so awful to you. If you'd told me this earlier, it'd have saved us so much energy._

**So I take it you'll got out with me?**

_Er...maybe._

James grinned widely. He had noticed that whenever Lily said 'maybe', it was often a 'yes'.

**So that's a yes?** he pressed onwards. As soon as Lily read it, he saw her look at him, and she gave him a slight nod and gave him her answer.

_I suppose. Yes._

He could have cried with relief and happiness. He checked his watch and saw that there was five minutes left of class till lunch. Quickly scribbling the date and time of their date, he sent it back to her.

**Meet me at Hogsmeade next Saturday?**

_Sure._

At that moment, the bell rang. He made his way towards Lily before anyone could see and steered her out of the classroom.

"Did you mean it? Are you seriously saying yes to me?" he asked, hoarsely. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Yeah, I did. Now, don't pester me from now on!" she replied exasperatedly, but he could see that her eyes looked happier than he had ever seen them. Taking her hand in his own, they walked down to lunch together, ignoring the gaping stares and Yvonne's sobs as she watched them approach. James didn't care. He'd achieved what he'd wanted since he was eleven.

That was all that had mattered.


End file.
